1999: Creepypasta (bad Russian version)
This is a very poor Google Translation of the story. See a more accurate translation by clicking here. Outdated translation "1999." Эти вспоминания возвращают меня, в то время когда мне было всего пять лет. Это было в 1999 году. Выпал мой первый зуб, я впервые пошел в детский сад, и, к сожалению один большой страх, испортивший мне детство. В то время жутко были популярны покемоны. Я стал их фанатом благодаря мультсериалу, который шел тогда по нашему местному каналу по телевизору, но главной проблемой было то, что покемоны шли в 5:30 и в это же время приходил мой папа с работы и смотрел новости. Из-за этого я пропускал половину эпизодов мультсериала. Когда мой папа устал слушать, мои жалобы на то, что я не могу их посмотреть, он мне купил телевизор. Он поставил новый телевизор в мою комнату. Но, к сожалению, он был очень маленьким и старым, и на нем всего было 20 каналов, а канала, по которому я смотрел покемонов, не было. Но это все равно привело меня в восторг, ведь теперь у меня был собственный телевизор. Переключаясь по каналам, я смотрел только канал TVO. Но однажды я обнаружил 21 канал, это случилось в один апрельский день, был выходной и я снова искал канал, на котором шел мультфильм (в надежде на то, что он появился на моем телевизоре). Я переключился на 21 канал, папа мне его разрешил смотреть, так он считал, что это очередной детский канал. Канал назывался Caledon Local 21. Позже я узнал, что он действительно транслировался из города Каледон, штат Онтарио. Этот город был самым близким, до которого я мог тогда добраться с отцом. Шоу, которые я видел на этом канале, были ужасными и скучными, и я никогда не понимал, что в них происходит. Но когда я уже пошел в школу, я начал думать об этом канале все больше и больше. И я спросил тогда себя: “Что за дерьмо я такое смотрю по нему?” Ниже приведен список эпизодов шоу, которые шли по тому каналу. Шли они между 4:00 дня и 9:00 вечера. Апрель 1999 Господин Медведь. Шоу рассказывало про парня в костюме медведя, который вечно сидел в своем погребе. И каждый раз к нему заходили дети. Шоу было снято на обычную видеокамеру, но качество у шоу было очень плохим. Эпизод начался с того, что Медведь играл в шашки сам с собой. Камера показывала лестницу у двери, послышался стук. Господин медведь поднялся по лестнице. И открыл дверь, к нему зашли двое маленьких детей, мальчик моего возраста и девочка лет восьми. Медведь танцевал от восторга, а затем завел разговор с детьми, он привел их в подвал, в нем было жутко темно, светила только маленькая масляная лампа, которая стояла на столе. Больше я ничего не помню про этот эпизод, кроме того, что медведь начал петь песню с детьми, но я ее не услышал, они пели очень тихо. Эпизод закончился тем, что медведь начал с ними играть в кошки-мышки. Суп и ложка. Когда я увидел эту программу по тому каналу, я даже и не думал, что это похоже на шоу. Я помню только то, что, увидев данное “шоу”, я окончательно перестал смотреть Caledon 21. К тому же на моем телевизоре наконец-то появился канал, где крутили покемонов. И они шли теперь в 4:30 и в 5:00, что только обрадовало меня. Ах да, о шоу. Я помню, что там в течение получаса камера показывала человека, который тряс в руках банку супа и ложку. И все это происходило целых 30 минут, вот и все. Но интересным было то, что само шоу снималось в том же подвале, где происходило действие шоу про господина Медведя. От нечего делать, я досмотрел этот отстой до конца, и в самом конце показали семерых детей, все они сидели за столом, и все они просто смотрели в камеру с испуганным видом. И вот к каждому ребенку подходил тот человек, что тряс суп и ложку и теперь он проделывал то же самое перед их лицами. После чего он сказал что-то вроде: «Вы готовы?» и на этом эпизод закончился. Июль 1999 Наступило лето, и я не смотрел этот канал некоторое время. Однажды у моего друга был день рождения, и ему тоже подарили телевизор, который был в разы лучше моего. Тогда-то я и вспомнил про канал Calеdon 21. Когда я у него был в гостях, я спросил его, есть ли на его телевизоре этот канал, к нашему удивлению он был. Господин медведь - Эпизод 23. Эпизод начался с того, что господин Медведь шёл наверх к двери подвала. Тут камера потеряла картинку примерно на одну секунду, теперь камера находилась в вертикальном положении. Был виден только мальчик 11-12 лет. Он разговаривал с господином Медведем, но я так и не смог расслышать их разговор. Сделав звук громче, мы с другом расслышали кое-как их разговор, мальчик просил Медведя отпустить его, так как он и его сестра должны вернуться домой. Так же я помню, что господин Медведь сказал: «Убирайся, тебя не приглашали», затем камера показала этого же ребенка - он пытался убежать. Тогда господин Медведь начал бежать за ним и поймал его. На этом эпизод закончился, и показал только обычный статический экран. Август 1999 После этого эпизода я больше не смотрел этот канал. Но потом мое любопытство взяло верх, а так как отец был вечно занят, я снова переключился на Calеdon 21. Господин Медведь - Эпизод 28. Этот эпизод шел весь месяц. В этом эпизоде Медведь просто сидел в кресле и разговаривал со зрителями. В конце он сказал: «Привет, ребята! Вы хотите посетить мой подвал? Если да, то напишите мне, пожалуйста, письмо по этому адресу!» На экране разноцветными буквами был написан адрес, на который можно было отправить ему письмо. Как вы думаете, я написал письмо? Ну конечно, я написал ему, спросил о том, кто он такой, и что он делает с детьми. Я ждал ответа целую неделю, и вот 15 августа 1999 года мне пришло письмо от него. «Дорогой Элиот, спасибо тебе за твое письмо, я очень хотел бы, чтобы ты навестил меня. Мы играем, смотрим интересные фильмы, мы даже ходили в поход. Приходи в мой дом (адрес вырезан), Calеdon, Онтарио, CA. С нетерпением жду тебя. С любовью, Г-н Медведь.» Вот тогда я с папой отправился в тот город, дабы найти господина Медведя. Но вскоре все это привлекло полицию. А вместе с ней раскрылись и некоторые тайны канала. Мой папа отвез меня к тому дому, откуда транслировалось шоу господина Медведя. Дом на самом деле находился за городом, а не в самом Каледоне. Это было похоже на старый фермерский дом, как будто построенный в начале 1900-х годов. Окна были заколочены, дом был в плохом состоянии. Пока мы до него шли, мой папа перепроверял адрес, он не верил, что у ведущего программы может быть такое место жительства. И вот дойдя до дома, мы услышали, как открылась скрипучая дверь, я уже надеялся, что выйдет сам господин Медведь. Но я был удивлен, увидев полицейского, который вышел из этого дома. Офицер начал разговаривать с моим отцом, я спросил его, не это ли дом господина Медведя. По лицу офицера было видно, что он испугался, и он пробормотал “О боже” или что-то в таком духе. Он продолжил разговаривать с отцом, но так тихо, что я нечего не слышал. Отец сказал, чтобы я шел к машине и не слушал их. Когда мы ехали домой, отец вел себя очень тихо. Я чувствовал, что случилось что-то странное. Мой отец не говорил мне никогда, что случилось. На некоторое время я забыл про этот канал. Но когда мне исполнилось 13 лет, я вновь вспомнил про него. Когда я упомянул про канал, отец решил рассказать мне всю правду, которую он тогда услышал от полицейского. Телеканал Caledon 21 был обычным местным каналом, который вещал с октября 1997 по август 1999 года в Онтарио. Весь канал вещал из дома в Каледоне (да-да, того самого, который мы посетили с отцом). Канал был доступен только на старых моделях телевизоров. Хозяин канала был так же создателям всех шоу, которые по нему шли. Он же был тем самым господином Медведем. И он же был оператором (то есть куда-то ставил камеру, и так показывалось шоу). Как вы уже догадались, он похищал детей и держал их в погребе. Многие жители думали, что он педофил. Но на самом деле он использовал детей для другой цели. Update - 11/14/09 Прошу прощения, что так долго не отвечал на ваши вопросы, у меня на это не было времени. Но теперь я могу ответить на них. Вопрос: Кто еще смотрел Caledon 21? Я знаю других людей, которые его точно смотрели, в том числе и дети, которые попали в дом господина Медведя. После долгого поиска в Google, я нашел форум Neoseeker.com, там я нашел тему, где несколько человек обсуждали сам телеканал и шоу, которые по нему шли. Пользователь с ником iamreallife рассказал про еще одно шоу. Жизнь падшего ангела. iamreallife описал его, как скучное шоу про парня, который просто сидел перед камерой и болтал на всякие темы. Он видел выпуск, в котором ведущий рассказывал, что мы должны всегда хорошо себя вести, иначе мы разбудим Сатану, а он устроит конец света (видимо, это намек на предсказания о конце света в 2000 году). Крик души. Про это шоу мне рассказал пользователь с ником sigy92. Он описал его, как “унылая версия Ведьмы из Блэр”, по его словам там просто показывали вид на ночной лес. Оператор, снимавший лес, даже нечего не говорил. Просто показывали лес. Q: Где г-н Медведь, или парень, который носил костюм медведя? Я ничего не знаю о нем, где этот парень, жив он или давно помер (надеюсь, что он мертв). Мне это неизвестно. Q: Что г-н Медведь делал с детьми? На данный момент, этот вопрос остается открытым. Но друг моего отца знал про него еще кое-что. Раньше он работал офицером, а после расследования с 21 каналом, он ушел в отпуск. По его словам, человек, который играл медведя, похищал детей из тех домов, что находились поблизости. Что же он делал, полиция точно не знает, но потом были найдены 16 обгоревших тел детей 4-13 лет. Так же полиция нашла канаву, в которой хранились трупы детей. Это все, что я пока знаю. Спасибо всем, кто отправлял мне вопросы, я постараюсь найти как можно больше информации. Я должен знать, что тогда случилось. Update - 12/2/09 Жаль, что я так долго не писал, я просто потерял интерес к своему блогу, у меня было много других дел, но я все еще продолжал искать информацию о владельце Caledon 21. У меня была небольшая “работа” - присматривать за ребенком еще одного знакомого моего отца (тот был вечно занят, он работал лесорубом, а ребенку было всего 3 года, и он не знал, кому его оставить, пока он работает). От этого знакомого я и узнал про владельца канала. Он жил через дорогу от моей улицы, сейчас его ребенок давно вырос и ходит в школу, а сам он давно забросил работу, да и живет он уже в другом месте. Он живет в небольшом бунгало. Его зовут Энтони. Энтони рассказывал, что когда он работал, он слышал, как из леса доносятся голоса детей, так же оттуда часто светились огоньки. Он рассказал, что все эти события происходили в конце 1997 (когда и начал вещать Caledon 21). Это так его раздражало, что он решил узнать, наконец, что же там, в лесу происходит. По его словам, он увидел такую картину. Вокруг большого костра стояла группа детей от 5 до 12 лет. С ними был только один взрослый человек. Когда Энтони спросил его, что он тут делает с детьми, он ответил, что они просто находятся в походе. Казалось бы, у Энтони не должно было возникнуть подозрений (все-таки Каледон входит в список городов с самым низким уровнем преступности). Но человек вел себя чуточку странно, он часто дергался, и казалось, что он наркоман. Когда Энтони ушел из леса, он услышал оттуда громкое пение на неизвестном ему языке. После этого случая он больше не хотел с ним встречаться. Я сказал Энтони, что это возможно и есть владелец канала, но он сказал, что этот человек совсем из Перклинга. То есть он приезжал сюда из другого города (возможно, это знакомый ведущего). Вот все, что я узнал. Человек регулярно водил детей в лес, под видом “похода”. Дети, которых тогда видел Энтони, давно погибли. Человек, который с ними находился, живет в Пикеринге (этот город находится к востоку от Торонто). Я постараюсь обсудить эту информацию с другом моего отца. Я так же узнаю, есть ли у него еще информация о телеканал Caledon 21. Update - 1/14/10 Хорошие новости. Я разговаривал с другом моего отца, с Митчеллом, от которого узнал много нужной информации. Сначала я спросил Митча, есть ли какая- то информация у полиции о владельце канала. Он сказал, что за несколько лет владельца так и не смогли найти. Митчелл предложил мне посмотреть в полицейском участке имеющиеся у них два ленты, которые также транслировал канал. Когда мы добрались до полицейского участка, который располагался на одной из самых больших станций Каледона, меня отвели в комнату, где хранились ленты. Я спросил - Можно ли забрать их домой? Мне отказали. Крик души. Эпизод 10-“Люди загрязняют природу”. Это был эпизод того самого шоу, которое обсуждали iamrealife и sigy92 на Neoseeker.com. Когда я спросил полицию, знают ли они что-то еще про шоу, полицейские ответили, что оно включает в себя 12 эпизодов, которые были показаны между 5 декабря 1997 и 8 января 1998. Итак, в этом эпизоде оператор все-таки решился пройти в лес. Было видно, как садилось солнце. В кадре были видны ноги оператора: он шел по лесу. Через лес он дошел до площади, на которой было полно мусора. Оператор начал снимать обертки, бутылки, пакеты, и коробки. Далее - кадры, на которых снято небо. Слышался тихий и робкий голос. Я не знаю, что говорил оператор, но кое-что я смог расслышать. Он затрагивал тему загрязнения природы и говорил о том, как же ужасно, что люди оставляют мусор не там где надо. Но больше меня испугал тот факт, что это было похоже на лес, в котором нашли тела детей. Подвал господина Медведя - Эпизод 25. Когда полиция мне принесла ленту с этим эпизодом,Митчелл сказал мне, что получил письмо от самого владельца канала, но о нем никто не должен знать. После этого небольшего разговора я перешел к просмотру. Эпизод начался с того, что Господин Медведь сидел в своем кресле, в его руках была бутылка с апельсиновым соком, в которую он что-то переливал. На столе было 16 стаканов с этим соком и маленькая бутылочка с непонятной жидкостью. Он взял ее и капнул содержимое бутылька в каждый стакан с соком. После чего Медведь ушел за кадр. Были слышны звуки перетаскивания предметов. Когда он снова появился в камере, за ним вышли 16 детей, среди них были и маленькие дети, и подростки. Один из полицейских сообщил мне, что это единственный эпизод, в котором появились все 16 жертв г-н Медведя. Дети выглядели довольно нормально, но у всех них были ужасные синяки на лице, среди них я заметил и ребенка из предыдущего эпизода шоу: да-да, того парня, что просил ведущего отпустить его с сестрой домой. Когда я сказал копу, что видел эпизод с этим ребенком, полицейский сообщил о его появлении и в 24 эпизоде шоу. (Оно шло по каналу всего один раз, в июле 1999 года в 3 часа ночи) Но полиция не нашла ленту с этим эпизодом. Я вернулся к просмотру: г-н Медведь начал песню о том, как полезен витамин С и как полезны цитрусовые фрукты (но я слышал не все слова), затем все дети выпили стаканы с соком и ушли из кадра с ведущим. Эпизод закончился. Я был доволен тем, что полиция показала мне эпизоды. Но информации о ведущем все равно не хватало. Update - 5/8/10 Я очень долго не обновлял свой блог, так как поступил в университет и был занят только учебой. Итак, я получил лицензию G2 (В Онтарио она является заменой обычным водительским правам). Воспользовавшись моментом, я уехал обратно в Календон, дабы продолжить расследование самостоятельно, и доехал до этого известного дома. Дом выглядел иначе, не так, как в последний раз, когда я видел его. У дома я увидел знак “На продажу”: возможно, хозяин хочет избавиться от него. Меня охватило чувство страха перед входом в дом, в моей голове были только мысли о том, что же г-н Медведь сделал с детьми. Я поднялся по ступенькам к входной двери и выглянул окно, но увидел только пустой коридор. В конце коридора была открытая дверь, предположительно, она вела на кухню. Слева были еще две двери. Видимо, они вели в спальню или в гостиную. Я пытался найти вход в подвал. Нашел его только у задней части дома. Я ушел из дому и решил побродить вокруг. За домом было огромное пустое поле, ведущее к густому лесу. Я подумал, что попал в тот ужасный лес, где нашли трупы детей. В лесу было жутко тихо. Я осторожно пробрался в глубь леса, даже не думая о том, куда иду. Не знаю, как это объяснить, но я чувствовал, что кто-то рядом. Перейдя к другой части леса, я увидел только несколько небольших домов. Я приблизился к поляне, в центре которой был костер. - ЭЙ! Убирайся отсюда. От этих слов у меня чуть сердце не подскочило. Я увидел, как ко мне подошли двое мальчиков подросткового возраста: одному по виду было 12 лет, другому я бы дал 13-14 лет. Оба были в майках с изображениям групп - первый был в майке с символикой группы Металлика. У второго была майка с изображениям участников Slipknot. У парня с майкой Metallica был нож-бабочка, он собирался подвести его ко мне. Я объяснил им, что я просто нахожусь здесь по делу и не желаю им зла. Они поняли меня и собирались уже уходить, но тут я подумал, что подростки могут знать про ведущего Caledon Local 21. Я сказал им :“Стоп, слышали ли вы что-то про парня, который убил детей в этом лесу, это было 13 лет назад”. Оба мальчика посмотрели друг на друга в замешательстве: тот, что был в майке с Металликой, ответил мне. -Да, все в нашем городе знают о нем. -Говорят, его видели в канализации, она неподалеку от леса, - продолжил мальчик с футболкой с Slipknot. Я начал думать, что они обманывают меня. И у меня возникали мысли, что владелец канала давно мертв,и стал обычной городской легендой. Но любопытство взяло вверх. Я продолжил диалог: -А где эта канализация? Парень в футболке с Металликой оценивающе посмотрел на меня и спросил: -Ты не из этого города? Тогда что ты тут делаешь? Вопрос озадачил меня. И я сказал им, что я знаю владельца канала и должен его найти. Ребята улыбнулись и рассказали мне, как добраться до канализации,и где находится сама канализация. Я поблагодарил их, попрощался и пошел на поиски. От подростков я узнал такую информацию: Канализация находится неподалеку от леса. Вода из нее вытекает в реку города, канализация имеет небольшую площадку (Дети сказали мне, что в нее никто и не заходит), именно на этой площадке и живет владелец канала. Жители, которые проходили мимо нее, говорили, что видели либо маску медведя, либо его костюм. Однако я начал сомневаться в правдивости этой истории, и у меня возникали другие вопросы: если жители знают про его “поступки”, то почему никто не позвонил в полицию? Но, тем не менее, я продолжаю расследование. И я сделаю все, чтобы довести дело до конца. Спасибо всем моим читателям, которые подписались на блог,и интересуются теми событиями, что произошли в 1999 году. Update - 10/7/10 Я не обновлял блог, уже 5 месяцев: многие, наверное, подумали, что я умер. К счастью, я жив и все обошлось, просто все это время я был занят другими делами. Сейчас я живу в Ватерлоо, в Онтарио, учусь в университете, собираюсь стать программистом. Во время учебы у меня было свободное время, чтобы съездить в Календон. Я посетил ту самую канализацию, про которую мне рассказали дети, но ничего такого сверхъестественного я не нашел. И, к тому же, дети соврали мне - это была не канализация с площадкой, а просто обычная труба. Вернувшись обратно в Ватерлоо, я забыл про все эти события. Но 10 сентября я получил на свою почту сообщение. Его отправителем был некий returntheb@hotmail.com. Итак, вот письмо, которое я получил: «Привет, Эллиот. Мой милый, милый мальчик. Я так долго по тебе скучал, ой, как же ты вырос! Когда я тебя видел в последний раз, ты принес так много теплоты в мое сердце. Я надеюсь, ты посетишь снова мой дом, подвал в нем стал еще уютнее, и ты сможешь встретиться с другими детьми. 100 крепких объятий Г-н Медведь» Я принял это за какую-то шутку. Но все- таки письмо вызвало у меня интерес, я отправлю ответ, дабы узнать про личность Медведя и еще больше информации. Так что я снова продолжаю свое расследование. Всем пока, увидимся. Update - 11/7/10 Вау, этот блог до сих пор не удалили. Я очень долго ничего не постил, но у меня были на то причины, которые я пока не хочу обсуждать. Этот год прошел для меня довольно тяжело... Те кто говорили, что мне не стоит ворошить свое прошлое, были правы, но я просто не мог оставить все это. Адрес returntheb@hotmail.com уже заброшен, я отвечал на присланное письмо, но не получил никакого ответа. В марте я попробовал еще раз, но мне по прежнему не ответили. Я переехал в Оттаву(Это столица Канады, если кто-то не знает) для обучения в университете, из-за чего я долго не был в Каледоне и Пиле. У меня были веские причины чтобы переехать и, думаю, вы понимаете, какие. Я завел себе новый почтовый адрес из-за шутников, постоянно посылающих мне письма от лица Г-на Медведя. Спасибо, парни, большое спасибо. Почему я снова вспомнил про этот блог? Митчелл Уилсон(друг моего отца, бывший коп, я уже упоминал его) позвонил мне, и рассказал о каких-то кассетах, найденных в филиале Брэмптонской библиотеки. Брэмптон—мой родной город, если кто не помнит. Митчелл сказал, что он не может рассказывать о содержимом кассет, так как они фигурировали в качестве доказательств в деле, но попросил меня зайти, когда я буду в Брэмптоне. Теперь, благодарю звонку, я снова заинтересован во всей этой истории. Я, пока что, понятия не имею, что на тех пленках, скорее всего это связано с каналом. В общем, я продолжаю работу над блогом, спасибо всем, кто еще подписан. Не знаю, когда будет следующий пост, скорее всего, я напишу, когда посмотрю эти кассеты. Даже не представляю, чего ожидать от них, но мне жуть как интересно. -Элиот Update - 1/21/11 Этот год был очень долгим для меня. Постоянно не удавалось нормально поспать из-за учебы, особенно после того, как я переехал в Оттаву. Сейчас я уже нахожусь дома, в Брэмптоне. Я приехал сюда 18-го декабря, перед праздниками. Ввиду последних событий, моё праздничное настроение изрядно испорчено. Да, я удовлетворил свое любопытство и посмотрел кассеты, которые мне обещал показать Уилсон. Эти кассеты будто наложили на меня проклятие, я хотел узнать больше обо всей этой истории, но при этом, я одновременно хотел о ней забыть. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, я должен был посмотреть эти кассеты. Не только ради себя, но и ради всех вас. После просмотра во мне проснулось жуткое чувство понимания того, что я мог попасть в то же положение, что и дети на этих записях. Спасибо, что прочитали мою нудятину, если, конечно, вы не пропустили эту часть текста ради главного. Первого января я позвонил Митчелу Уилсону и спросил, когда у него будет время, для того чтобы я пришел и посмотрел записи. Попасть в участок было довольно трудно из-за снежной бури, так что он сказал, что я могу прийти в любое время. Записи находились в участке не очень далеко от меня. Я набрался храбрости и, несмотря на скользкие дороги и ужасных Брамптонских водителей, направился в региональный участок Пила, который находился в центре Брамалеи. Я встретил Уилсона в приемной, а затем он проводил меня в маленький офис на втором этаже. Он предложил мне сесть и подождать немного, пока он сходит за записями. Перед тем как покинуть офис, он обернулся и сказал: "Я понимаю, что тебе интересно, но ... ты уверен, что хочешь увидеть это?" Разумеется, я был уверен, или, по крайней мере, думал так. К тому же другу Уилсона пришлось заполнить множество бумаг, чтобы пропустить меня сюда, и я не хотел упускать возможности. На этом участке находилось два записи. Мне предоставили только один из них, потому что второй была слишком повреждена. Господин Медведь - Эпизод 30: Господин Медведь никогда не переставал беспокоить меня, особенно после того случая, когда я был маленьким. Этот эпизод происходил в сумеречном лесу, что усложняло видимость, особенно учитывая качество записи (как и у всего, что показывалось на Caledon Local 21). Камера была наведена на Господина Медведя, сжимавшего ее в своих "лапах". Эта маска медведя... в тени деревьев она смотрелась еще более зловеще. Приглушенным голосом он сказал: "Здравствуйте дети! Сегодня я буду делать волшебные вещи со своими друзьями. Я отправлю их в далекую страну, где они будут по-настоящему счастливы!" Господин Медведь повернул камеру, демонстрируя квадроцикл с трейлером, но что потрясало больше всего - в трейлере находилось семеро детей: они лежали бок о бок. "Э-это только первая погрузка, но скоро будут еще!" Господин Медведь сфокусировал камеру на брезенте, разложенном на земле. Он приподнял брезент, демонстрируя большую дыру, которая была как минимум двенадцать футов в глубину и около пятнадцати в ширину. Остаток эпизода Господин Медведь сбрасывал детей в яму по одному. Я спросил у Уилсона, мертвы ли дети. Он покачал головой и ответил :" Еще нет". Наконец все дети были в яме. Несмотря на то, что некоторые из них были в неудобных позах, они были без сознания до сих пор. "Витамин С поможет детям в ожидающем их великом путешествии!" Чтобы показать , как он подготовился, Господин Медведь передвинул камеру к нескольким канистрам бензина за кустом. Камера приблизилась к канистрам, а Господин Медведь напевал себе что-то под нос до конца эпизода. Уилсон рассказал мне, что это были семь из шестнадцати сожженных дотла жертв. Для розжига огня мужчина, игравший Господина Медведя, использовал тот самый бензин. Яма, полная горящих детей... нахрена он это делал? Меня пробирает дрожь от мысли, что я мог быть среди тех детей. Уилсон признался, что он солгал о том, что второй запись в Брамалее была неисправна. На ней был записан процесс самого горения. Он почувствовал, что я не готов к "столь тревожному и красочному" содержанию этого эпизода. И знаете что? Может быть, я и не готов. Я даже не хочу смотреть это. Пока с меня хватит, нужно какое-то время чтобы прийти в себя. Ведь владелец Caledon 21 все еще на свободе. Продолжение следует. Элиот. ИНРИ Однажды... Жил да был мальчик по имени Элиот Элиот был умным мальчиком и он любил играть со своими друзьями Однажды он посмотрел отличное телешоу про медведя и его друзей-детей Детям нравилось помогать друг другу, ведь так и должны себя вести хорошие дети. Но также им нравился и медведь Медведю нравились дети, так как дети так хорошо помогали ему и падшему ангелу Но падшему ангелу требовалось еще больше помощи, так что детям нужно было принести последнюю жертву Потому что друзья делают именно это, Элиот Они помогают друг другу Помоги нам, Элиот. Гори с нами, Элиот Ты мне нужен, Элиот. Ты нужен ему, Элиот Возвращайся в мой подвал Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу! - Господин М ИНРИ Update - 4/5/11 Я правда хотел бы писать больше в свой блог. Однако, определенные обстоятельства отбили у меня охоту заниматься всей этой фигней с Caledon Local 21. С тех пор я получил сотни писем о моем блоге по электронной почте и даже переписывался с одним журналом касательно моей истории. Но теперь настало время рассказать всем о том, где я пропадал. История о шкатулке Пандоры - правда, и я ее открыл. Я открыл ее когда посмотрел второй видеокассету, находящуюся в распоряжении полицейского участка в Брамалее. Еще я бы хотел сказать о том количестве шуточных и фальшивых писем, которые я получал от людей, утверждающих, что они - это мистер Медведь. Давайте начнем с второй видеокассеты, ведь именно она так меня напугала, что я временно прекратил поиски. После нескольких недель молчания, я решил спросить Митчелла Вильсона, могу ли я посмотреть ту печально известную второй кассету, о которой он говорил. Мне показалось, сам не знаю почему, что просмотр этой видеокассеты поставит некую точку. Вильсон определенно колебался, показывать мне ее или нет, но я был настойчив. Он предложил мне вот что - если, когда мне исполнится 20, я все еще буду хотеть посмотреть эту кассету, то он мне ее покажет. Ничего не поделаешь, пришлось ждать. К тому времени, как мне стукнуло 20, мне все еще было интересно ее посмотреть. Я позвонил Вильсону, и он мне сказал, что надеялся, что я забуду об этой своей просьбе, но ответ "нет" меня не устраивал. Он продолжал повторять, что мне действительно не нужно смотреть это видео. Вильсон все повторял и повторял, но мне правда нужно было посмотреть его. Я должен был сделать это. И он в самом деле пригласил меня однажды утром в понедельник в отделение полиции в городе Брамалеа. Я видел все фильмы из серии "Пила" и видео про убойные цеха на занятиях по этике. Я был уверен, что готов ко всему, что кассета могла мне предложить. Каким же наивным оптимистом я был... Подвал господина Медведя - Эпизод 31: Когда Вильсон пошел за кассетой в комнату для хранения вещдоков, офицер полиции, ответственный за хранение улик, неодобрительно покачал головой, а на его лице было написано: "Что ты делаешь?" Вильсон объяснил, что на этой кассете записан последний известный эпизод "Подвала господина Медведя". Естественно, я подумал, что я увижу смерть этих детей и мне стало страшно. Эпизод начался в лесу, в том же самом, что и в предыдущих эпизодах. Я далеко не сразу это понял - была ночь, деревья и трава казались просто силуэтами, танцующими в темноте. Справа на экране виднелись тусклые отблески света. На записи не было звука, казалось, что ночь была ветреная, но не было слышно шума ветра в ветвях деревьев. Камера медленно начала приближаться к свету, стал виден дым, поднимающийся из дыры в земле, языки пламени перехлестывали через край. В этот момент Вильсон поставил запись на паузу. "Ты уверен, что хочешь это увидеть" - спросил он меня. Я сказал "да", хотя голос разума утверждал обратное. Видео продолжилось, оператор подошел к яме. Она была вся в огне. Это была та самая дыра, которую я видел в предыдущем эпизоде. Только в этот раз она была наполнена силуэтами. Я увидел, что они двигаются туда-сюда, мерцая и крутясь... Некоторые же силуэты были неподвижны. Я отлично знал, что это за фигуры. Камера начала подстраиваться к яркости и я увидел... горящую плоть, красную, черную, расплывчатые нереальные цвета и движения. Хотел бы я забыть то, что я видел, но такое не забывается. Это был не фильм ужасов, а реальность. Детей убивали ужасным образом. Это могло случиться и со мной. Сцена внезапно изменилась - теперь был виден рассвет, а камера стояла дальше от ямы. Огонь потух, однако дым до сих пор поднимался. Впереди была какая-то фигура, я сразу же ее узнал. Костюм господина Медведя лежал на земле. Даже без человека этот костюм выглядел все так же пугающе. Он был разложен в форме креста. Оператор обошел вокруг костюма, как будто бы он был ценным экспонатом. На маске жирными красными буквами был нарисован знак "ИНРИ". Оператор отошел к брюкам, и увеличил лицо медведя. Эпизод наконец-то закончился. Я не мог произнести не слова, я чувствовал себя как во сне. В интернете можно найти много ужасных вещей, но я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Вильсон спросил, в хорошо ли я себя чувствую. "Да" - ответил я дрожащим голосом. Когда мы ушли, я заверил его, что я в полном порядке, а также в том, что в какой-то степени расставило точки над "и". Он не слишком мне поверил, однако не стал больше спрашивать. Однако же он был прав - я был обеспечен кошмарами на недели вперед. Я сдался, Caledon Local 21 меня больше не занимал. Больной человек, который сжег заживо кучу детей, использовал как приманку фальшивый детский телеканал. Я мог бы быть одной из его жертв, однако же я все еще жив. Наверное, мне стоит быть благодарным, но я чувствую себя виноватым. Я еще жив только благодаря удачному стечению обстоятельств? Десять месяцев спустя я вернулся к этому делу, но теперь мне нужно изучить кое-что другое. Мой почтовый ящик ломился от сообщений, некоторые люди просили описать все более подробно, некоторые спрашивали, могу ли я загрузить в интернет записи с кассет, а некоторые писали мне, утверждая, что они - это господин Медведь. Во-первых, я не могу загрузить эти записи, поскольку они: А) находятся в полицейском участке и Б) я без понятия, как передать записи с видеокассет на компьютер. Теперь про людей, который говорят, что они - это господин Медведь - вы меня не проведете. Когда несколько десятков человек притворяются одним - это очевидно. Я видел даже поддельный ютуб-канал Caledon Local 21. Это забавно, но там нет настоящих видео. Кто-то взломал мой аккаунт и выложил в блоге какой-то ненормальный стишок обо мне. Я оставил его, вы можете прочитать его выше этой записи. Я связался с администратором и он сказал, что этот стишок запостили на Хэллоуин (жуть!). Он был отправлен с paintwithb@aol.com - я думаю, это еще одно шуточное письмо. С эпизодом 31 покончено. То, что я увидел, останется со мной на время, но я хочу сделать еще одну попытку. Я снова свяжусь с Митчеллом Вильсоном и попробую получить кассеты из других отделений полиции в регионе Пил. Попытаюсь запостить новую информацию как только смогу (уверен, что это не займет год, как в прошлый раз). Спасибо всем, кто все еще это читает. - Элиот Category:Story Category:Translations